Forever With You
by ChinChan128000
Summary: In the ancient land of Japan, there was a Crowned Prince named Jin Kazama. Being together forever with his loved one, Ling Xiaoyu is all he ever wanted. But when something/someone from the present day Japan disrupts his plans, he time travels forward to the future and sets out on a mission to create and reunite the love that should exist between the future Jin and Xiaoyu.
1. The Royals

**I do NOT own Tekken or any of their characters. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Hey everyone!**

**Yup, another new story. I'm on a roll! :)**

**(The beginning of this story takes place in the Ancient/Dynasty era.)**

* * *

There once was a crowned prince named Jin Kazama, he was the head of the Japanese royal palace which contained several hundred servants and bodyguards/warriors. His beautiful bride was Ling Xiaoyu, the Crowned Princess. They wedded one year ago when he picked her to be his blushing bride, ever since then they have been happily ruling over all of Japan together. He loved his beautiful wife with all his heart and he would do anything and everything to keep her happy. During his free time, they often took strolls around the outside of the palace to view the beautiful scenery which was made up of exotic gardens and small waterfalls; this was usually their bonding time. Since today's weather was glorious, he thought it would be nice to take her out for a walk around the enormous palace.

**Jin**: _*looking out the window of his bedroom* _"What a beautiful day it is today, I'm sure my love would enjoy it."

As he made his way towards the crown princesses' powder room, all the servants that he passed by stopped where they were and bowed with respect, usually after he passed by them, the maids always stared at him because he was so handsome and poised, everything about him was just so…..perfect: his face, his hair, his clothes…..even the way he walked!

**Outside her door...**

**Jin**: "Crowned Princess….it is me."

_*The maidens slid open the shoji doors as he called her name.*_

**Xiao:** _*As her eyes set upon him, she smiled brightly* "_Hello." _*looks at her maids* _"Thank you for your hard work."

_*The maids bowed and left.*_

As soon as they shut the doors behind them, Xiaoyu quietly squealed girlishly and ran over to her charming husband.

"Jiiin.." _*giggles*_ "I'm glad you visited me." _*hugs him*_

**Jin**: _*smiles as he strokes her soft black hair*_ "How could I not?….you are far too beautiful and precious to ignore." _*steps back and observes her dress* _"Is this a new dress?"

(Just as his were, her royal dresses were made from the finest silk. She usually wore bright colors that caught the eye because she wanted her dresses to match her personality: Fun and happy.)

**Xiao:** _*shyly smiles*_ "You noticed."

**Jin:** "It's beautiful."

**Xiao**: "Thank you." _*reaches up on her tip-toes and kisses his cheek*_ "Do you have anything planned today?"

**Jin**: "No, that is why I came here. I wanted to take a stroll outside the palace with you. The gardeners seemed to have added new features to the north side garden."

**Xiao:** "Really? That's wonderful let's go see then." _*smiles as she gently locks arms with him*_

Usually when they strolled around the palace they brought a few servants/maids along with them just in case they needed something. (They always walked a few feet behind the royal couple.)

They stepped out and started their stroll together outside; as they walked they talked about many interesting things and laughed at silly old riddles they made up.

**A few feet behind from the royal couple…..**

**Maid 1**: _*leans over and whispers* _"I'm not trying to gossip or talk rudely of the Crowned Princess but why did the Crowned Prince pick her to be his bride? I'm just curious."

**Maid 2**: _*whispers*_ "You don't know?" _*quietly laughs* _"It's because she is like the sun….her bright smiles, laughter and cute personality attracts him."

**Maid 1:** _*whispers*_ "Oh…..I always thought he would pick someone serious and mature, you know someone that's just like him."

**Miad 2**: _*whispers_* "No silly, the Crowned Prince picked her because she is the opposite of those traits. I always heard rumors that he was attracted to the cute type, and I guess those rumors were true. I think she is perfect for him, he's a serious man but when she's around he changes."

**Maid 1**: _*whispers*_ "That reminds me, I also heard that one of the other reasons he picked her was because she is excellent at the bow and arrow and martial arts. Is this true?"

**Maid 2**: _*whispers*_ "That is true, the Crowned Princess is the first woman I've ever seen that is skilled in both of those activities. I personally look up to her as a role model."

As they arrived to the north side of the palace, they stopped to view the garden. The garden was full of colorful flowers and well groomed bushes and trees, the style of the whole garden seemed unreal all thanks to the master gardener the Crowned Prince hired.

**Xiao**: _*clasp her hands together with excitement*_ "Wow, everything is so beautiful_**." ***smiles*_

**Jin**: _*smiles* _"I'm glad this pleases you my dear."

**Xiao**: "Yes, thank you for showing me this."

**Jin**: _*smiles* _"You're welcome my princess." _*leans towards her for a kiss.*_

_*She blushes and places her hands up on his firm chest.*_

**Xiao**: _*whispers*_ "Not here honey….not in front of the maids and servants."

**Jin:** _*looks back at the maids and servants*_ "Oh right." _*leans down and whispers in her ear* _"We can continue our kiss later then."

**Xiao**: _*shyly smiles and nods*_ "You're so mischievous at times." *_quietly giggles*_

_*After finishing their observations, they continued on with their stroll*_

**A few hours later….**

The moon had now replaced the sun in the sky, and everyone was resting in their comfortable beds. Xiao was wrapped up in Jin's strong arms; they were comfortably snuggling under the cool sheets.

**Jin**: *_closes eyes and relaxes_* "This is the moment I always look forward to after a long day."

**Xiao**: _*dreamily smiles* _"Me too." _*yawns* _"I think I'll sleep my love…..my eyes feel tired."

**Jin**: _*kisses her forehead*_ "Yes, please rest your pretty eyes. I should sleep as well, I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

**Xiao:** "What do you have planned tomorrow?"

**Jin:** "I have to discuss something with the soldiers about some strange activity going on around the palace's perimeters."

**Xiao:** " I hope it is nothing serious." _*yawns*_

**Jin**: "Don't worry it shouldn't be."

**Xiao**: _*nods and closes her eyes* _"Okay."

**The next day…..**

He sat down at a large table and discussed details about his plans to check out who or what was lurking around the edges of the palace's estate. His three loyal men that were in his handpicked elite club : Hwoarang, Forest Law and Lei Wulong stood at attention and listened to every word Jin had to say.

**The Elite Group...**

((Hwoarang was picked to be in the Crowned Prince's elite group because he was the best swordsmen in all of Japan AND Korea. He knew how to handle himself during battle.

Forest Law was also picked to be a apart of the Crowned Prince's elite group because he is great in hand to hand combat but specializes in the use of nunchucks, he is also a fantastic cook.

Lei Wulong was picked to become a part of the elite group because he is the best crime investigator in all of Japan, he is very smart man and is quick to solve problems of any kind. ))

**Lei**: "Your majesty, I will be sure to document any strange activity while we investigate."

**Jin**: "Yes, please do."

**Hwoarang**: "If there are any intruders, I will be sure to bring them back in one piece."

**Jin:** *_chuckles*_ "Yes, thank you Hwoarang."

**Forest Law:** "After we finish our investigation, I'll prepare dinner for all of us!"

**Jin**: *_nods_* "I'm looking forward to it."

_*After the soldiers received their orders, they quickly left the crowned prince.*_

He sat there wondering who would dare sneak around the royal palace.

**Jin**: "Tch…whoever is caught will be charged with treason."

Suddenly an angel with wings as a white and pure snow and skin as fair as a porcelain doll appeared before him. He was completely shocked at her sudden appearance.

**Angel:** "There is something wrong…..you must go and fix everything before it's too late."

**Jin**: "Who are you!" _*draws his sword and points it at her*_ " Leave at once trespasser or I will behead you!"

**Angel**: "You will be transported into the future, a brand new world….a world you don't know. You will have to face challenges you have never faced before, so prepare yourself."

**Jin**: "Who the hell are you and why are you saying such weird things?"

**Angel**: "You must fix everything….before it's too late, Crowned Prince."

Suddenly Angel lifted her arms up and a bright light shone down on him which blinded him momentarily. He cussed and yelled before he finally collapsed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Chapter two will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks for your support. ^^**


	2. Disappearance

**Hey it's been a while, but here's chapter two!**

* * *

The Crowned Princess made her way to the discussion room to chat with her husband, but when she stepped into the room, not a single soul was inside.

**Xiao:** "Jin? Hmm….I wonder where he went." _*walks out*_

She took the next 30 minutes wandering around the palace looking for her lost love.

_*Walks back to her Powder Room and calls in her maid to fetch her closest friends: Miharu and her pet/body guard Panda.*_

**8 minutes later…**

_*The maid kneeled down in front of Xiao's door and spoke.*_

**Maid**: "Crowned Princess, I have returned with Miss Miharu and Panda."

**Xiao**: "Please come in."

The maid gets to her feet and enters. Then leaves and closes the shoji doors once Miharu and Panda enter*

**Miharu**: *_grins_* "Hello Crowned Princess." *_bows_*

*Panda nods and bows*

**Xiao:** *_giggles*_ "Oh stop it you guys, you know you don't have to do that."

**Miharu**: *_giggles_* "So what do you need Princess?"

**Xiao**: "The Crowned Prince….I don't know where he's gone off to."

**Miharu**: "He's probably…..in the discussion room?"

**Xiao**: "I checked there."

**Miharu:** "Dining room?"

**Xiao:** "He's not there."

**Miharu**: "Dojo?"

**Xiao**: "Nope."

Panda motions her head and hands in an attempt to explain her thoughts and ideas of where Prince Jin could be. For some reason Xiao was the only one who could understand her, it's like they have a special bond.

**Xiao**: "Hmm….You might be right Panda."

**Miharu:** "What did she say?"

**Xiao:** "She said he could be in his private office upstairs."

**Miharu:** "Shall we check it out?"

**Xiao:** _*nods_* "Let's go."

_*They head upstairs and check his private office*_

**Miharu:** *_looks around*_ "It looks pretty empty here Princess."

**Panda**: *_nods*_

**Xiao:** *_pouts*_ "Where did he run off to? There's no way he could've been kidnapped, he would've beheaded any intruder on sight."

**Miharu**: "That's very true…."

**Xiao**: "I'll ask the men where the last place they've seen him."

**Miharu:** "I heard their still out there investigating."

**Xiao:** "Oh….well I'll just have to wait then."

**1 hour later…**

_*She impatiently sat in her powder room, still waiting for the men to return back to the palace.*_

Finally the men have returned after gathering up information for the Crowned Prince, it turns out that it was only one of the elders from a nearby village who has lost his way due to poor sight.

As soon as she heard that they were back, she rushed to them. As she appeared before them, they all silenced themselves and bowed with respect.

**Men**: *_bows_* "Crowned Princess!"

**Xiao**: "Yes hello, do any of you know where the Crowned Prince is?"

**Hwoarang**: "Crowned Princess…. He told us he would be waiting in the discussion room for us."

**Xiao**: "He's not there...I've already checked out the other places he would be, but there's no sign of him. We've got to look for him."

**Lei:** "Yes your highness." *_looks back at the men_* "Prepare yourselves to put an all-out search for the Prince."

**Men:** "Yes sir!"

_*The men put together a quick plan to search and retrieve the prince, then took their leave.*_

**Xiao:** "I'll help too."

**Lei**: _*holds his arm out in front of her_* "With all due respect your highness…. I cannot allow you to help us with this search it's far too risky."

**Xiao**: "But…"

**Lei:** "Please."

**Xiao:** *_sighs_* "Okay, fine. But as soon as you find him please call for me."

**Lei:** "Yes Crowned Princess."

**Xiao**: _*looks down at her hands and whispers_* "Please be safe...wherever you may be."

* * *

**The Crowned Prince himself has disappeared and there's no trace of him?! **

**Looks like the Investigation team isn't going to get a break tonight. lol**


	3. Don't Go

**In** **the Present time...**

_(It was a cold rainy day in the city of Tokyo, Japan.) _

She pedaled as fast as her legs could go on her bicycle, but it seemed as if it were taking an eternity to reach his house. It's like nothing else mattered at the moment; after receiving shocking news that involved Jin, she reacted without thinking first.

**A Flash Back to 20 minutes ago…**

_*Xiaoyu and Eiko were chatting on the phone*_

_(Eiko is a maid that works in Jin Kazama's mansion)_

**Eiko**: "Xiaoyu I heard some big news today."

**Xiaoyu**: "What is it?"

**Eiko**: "I heard that Master Kazama is going to go after his father and get rid of him for good."

**Xiao:** "What?!"

**Eiko**: "Yeah I didn't mean to, but I overheard him and his right hand man talking over a few things before his departure today."

**Xiao**: "But….when…When exactly is he leaving? Do you know?"

**Eiko**: "I heard he was supposed to leave pretty soon, maybe within an hour."

**Xiao**: "Why are you only telling me this now?!"

**Eiko:** "I…."

**Xiao**: "I'll be there soon." *_hangs up.*_

_(End of Flash back)_

There's no way she could let her best friend add more stress upon his shoulders, she hated seeing him so upset.

It was a 20 minute ride to his house from hers, but she made it in 10 minutes. Once she reached the front door, she rang the doorbell and knocked on the door furiously until one of the maids opened the door.

**Xiao:** *_panting_* "Please…tell me….where…..he is."

**Eiko**: *_eyes widen with worry_* "Xiaoyu….I didn't really expect you to actually come here in this weather. It's pouring down, please come in for now."

**Xiao**: *_holding pink umbrella up_* "No time….tell me….Jin…." *_tries to catch breath_*

**Eiko**: "He's about to leave Xiao." *_points at the large garage door a couple feet away from where they stood*_

**Xiao**: *_looks over* _"Jin…" *_drops her bike and runs towards the open garage.*_

Once she stepped inside, she saw him leaning against the black car with his arms crossed, blankly staring outside.

"Jin."

**Jin:** *_breaks his gaze and looks at her_* "Xiao? What are you doing here?"

**Xiao**: "I heard you were leaving…..to go after your father."

**Jin**: "How did you know that?"

**Xiao:** "It doesn't matter….just please, let's go inside and talk okay?"

**Jin:** "No Xiao...I'm done talking about this matter. It' time that I do something about it."

**Xiao:** "No! We can talk about it, like we usually do okay? Let's just go inside." *_holds his hand*_

**Jin**: "Xiao you know more than anyone that I have to go and get this over with. I'm tired of knowing that he's still alive somewhere out there, it's annoying the hell out of me. I HAVE to eliminate him." *_gently pulls his hand back away from hers*_

**Xiao:** "I'm sure there are other ways…"

**Chauffeur: ***_walks into the garage*_"Sir, are you ready to depart?"

**Jin**: "Yes."

**Xiao:** "Please just give it another thought." *_holds onto his hand again*_

**Jin:** "I have. It's time to get rid of that scum."

**Xiao:** "But…."

**Jin**: *_voice softens*_ "I know Xiao…I know. But I have to do this, please understand me." *_pulls his hand away once again and turns back around to walk towards his car*_

**Xiao**: *_Anger rises within her*_ "Get Kazuya out of your mind!"

_*He stops walking and listens.* _

"You're letting him take over your mind, please don't let him do that to you Jin…please."

_*As his fists ball up and tighten, he looks over his shoulder with eyes as red as blood.*_

**Jin:** *_clenches teeth*_ "Don't say that evil one's name in front of me." _*looks forward and proceeds into the car*_

*_She becomes speechless as_ _she watched him walk away.*_

**Chauffer**: *_sticks his head out the window_* "Miss please move aside, I'm going to back the car up now."

*She _moves to the side and watches as the car backs up into the street*_

As the driver positioned the car to drive forward, she dropped her umbrella and ran towards them, but it was too late, they took off before she could even get close. She stood where the car was and looked on as they drove farther and farther away from her.

**Inside the car….**

_*He looks back at her with guilt in his eyes*_

**Jin**: "I'm sorry….." _*looks forward and closes his eyes.*_

She stood there in the pouring rain, shivering from the cold wind that blew. She couldn't believe that everything happened so fast….he was gone and she didn't know when he would come back, or if he would come back at all.

**Eiko**: *_runs outside with a large umbrella and covers Xiao_* "Xiaoyu please, let's go inside, it's freezing out here."

**Xiao:** "No….no I'll just go home."

**Eiko:** "But Xiao…."

**Xiao:** *_forces a smile*_ "I'll be fine, thanks anyways." _ *goes to get her bike, then leaves for home.*_

While on her way home, she freely sobbed out loud, now that she was away from everyone. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying; she was glad the rain covered her tears.

**20 minutes later…**

She sat in her dark living room hugging her knees and listening to the washer as it cleaned her drenched clothes. All she could think about was Jin's words, replaying over and over in her head. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault he left in the end, even though she knew that it wasn't.

**Xiao**: "If I would've said something more, he would still been at home right now."

RING RING…..RING RING….

**Xiao**: *_answers the phone_* "Hi Grandpa."

**Grandpa:** "How is my Xiao doing today?"

**Xiao:** "Fine."

**Grandpa:** "Why do you sound so depressed?"

**Xiao**: "I uh, just got done watching a sad drama."

**Grandpa**: "Oh my….well get you spirits up, I need you to play the Guzheng tonight at our restaurant."

_(__Guzheng__: A rather large Chinese stringed instrument that is used a lot in traditional music. Similar to Japanese Koto and Korean Gayageum.)_

**Xiao**: "I thought you just hired a new Guzheng player a few weeks ago."

**Grandpa:** "He broke his left wrist."

**Xiao**: "That's horrible!"

**Grandpa**: "Exactly. That is why I need you to cover for him, my customers expect to be entertained with live traditional music when they enter, while they eat, and when they leave. You're the only person I can count on, your skills are impressive and the people know and like you."

**Xiao:** "Okay, okay Grandpa."

**Grandpa**: "That's my girl, thanks for your help. I'll see you soon!"

**Xiao**: "Okay, bye."

_*They hang up* _

"I guess I better pull out my costume."

She knew that whenever she played in her Grandpa's traditional band, she had to wear traditional clothing as well. As her Grandpa always said: "You must make these customers feel as if they were in the ancient dynasty times. They must feel as if they were witnessing a performance from way before their time."

**20 minutes later…**

She was dressed in a lovely red cheongsam that reached her mid-thigh with dark stockings underneath and red matching stilettos. Her hair was down and decorated with a few flower accessories, her lashes were glossed with mascara, and her lips were colored with a lighter shade of red. No eye could deny her beauty.

She finally felt that she was finished preparing herself, so she grabbed her purse and drove to her Grandpa's restaurant to start practicing in the backroom.

* * *

**Hope you liked reading my story so far! **

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'll post the next chapter ASAP!**


	4. Meeting With My Love Once Again

**Yeah I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, but here's to make up for it. Chapter four!**

* * *

He felt as if his body were being tossed in every direction, he was so panicked that he couldn't even open his eyes so he just prayed that he would be alright. Finally after what seemed to be forever, he found himself laying face flat on the ground.

**Jin**: "Ack….what just happened?" _*slowly rises up off the ground and looks around*_

"Where is this place?"

Since it was already dark, he tried his best to observe his surroundings.

"It appears I have landed behind someone's home."

_*He cautiously walked towards the small home and looked through the sliding glass doors.*_

_*touches the glass doors_*

"Is this supposed to be a door? How strange…..why would anyone want large glass pieces as doors, intruders can easily see inside."

*_looks inside but sees nothing interesting*_

"I've got to find my way back home…..I can't have my Princess waiting for too long."

After climbing over a fence and landing on the ground safely, he faced a whole new world. Just as he began his journey, he heard a loud strange noise coming up from behind him so he turned around to see what it was.

_*points_* "What kind of large beast is that?!"

The beast had two eyes that shone as bright as the sun, it's roar was loud and it seemed to carry itself on four wheels. It also had great speed and was colored a bright red.

**Guy**: *_slows down his car and rolls down the passenger window_* "Dude are you okay?"

**Jin**: "You there, peasant! Are you controlling that beast?" *_points at car_*

**Guy**: "Uh…..you mean my car? Yeah I'm driving it."

**Jin:** "Ah, so that beast's name is 'Car'….How is that possible? I've never seen a beast calmly allow a mere human to control it with such ease."

**Guy**: "Bro have you been drinking or something?"

**Jin**: *_ignores him and shakes head*_ "This is preposterous, how on earth..…..Oh, tell me where this place is."

**Guy:** "We're in Tokyo, Japan….uh dude are you one of those runaway amnesia patients or something? I can give you a ride back to the hospital."

**(Jin's thoughts)**

This peasant is offering me a ride….it may be breaking the royal rules but I need to get home.

**Jin**: "Fine, I will allow you to give me a ride, but you must take me back home and nowhere else."

**Guy**: "Where do you live?"

**Jin**: *_enters into the car*_ "The Royal Palace of course."

**Guy**: "Uh-huh….sure okay then. Put your seat belt on."

**Jin**: "Seat belt?"

**Guy**: *_holds his own seatbelt and demonstrates how to put it on_* "Now you try."

**Jin:** _*puts it on_* "Alright, now go."

As they drove through the city, he became fascinated with all the tall buildings, lights and people. He'd never seen anything like this before so his eyes were all over the place.

**5 minutes later…**

_*They came across a large dynasty style building*_

**Jin**: "Stop this 'Car' at once!"

**Guy**: *_hits the brakes_* "Why what happened?!"

**Jin:** *_looks at the building*_ "This is my destination."

**Guy**: *_leans over and looks*_ "You're destination is a restaurant?"

**Jin:** "Thank you for the ride. I shall be off now."

**Guy:** "You're welcome?"

_*He gets out and walks inside the restaurant.*_

Once he entered the building he became overwhelmed by the number of people inside eating and chatting loudly. One thing he noticed was that the majority of the guests were speaking Mandarin, so that added more complications for him because the only word he knew in Mandarin was 你好 (Nǐ hǎo, Hello).

**(Jin's thoughts)**

What should I do…..This building's style has tricked me! I can't even speak Mandarin. Ugh….why must this happen to me?! What happened to that woman clothed in white?! Why did she send me here?

**Jin:** *_taps the shoulder of a waiter*_ "Excuse me, can you speak Japanese?"

**Waiter:** *_looks at Jin's royal silk clothes*_ "Uh….Yes, would you like a table?"

**Jin**: "No. Do you know which way the Royal Palace is?"

_*Suddenly someone started speaking through a microphone.*_

**Grandpa:** "Welcome ladies and gentleman, thank you all for being here tonight we truly appreciate your company. Our band will be starting our evening music session soon, so I do hope you enjoy that. But before I turn the stage to them there is one slight change….instead of our regular Guzheng player Liang Chen, my very own lovely Granddaughter Ling Xiaoyu will be playing for you tonight. Once again, thank you all for coming and have a wonderful night."

**Jin:** "Did that man just say Xiaoyu?"

**Waiter:** "Yes, Ling Xiaoyu. She's really good at the Guzheng, you should stay for dinner and watch their performance."

**Jin**: "Hm, very well then."

**Waiter**: "Wonderful, follow me."

_*The waiter leads him to a table in the middle of the restaurant and gives him water and a menu*_

"I'll be back to get your order." *_leaves*_

The stage lights dim and people start to walk on stage to their places. Once everyone sat down in front of their instruments, the stage lights came back on to its normal dim. As soon as the lights brightened back up, Jin's eyes casually gazed upon all the band members but when his view came across the lovely Guzheng player in the short red cheongsam dress his heart dropped and his eyes widened with complete shock and disbelief.

**(Jin's thoughts)**

The Crowned Princess!

**Jin:** _*stands up and raises his voice*_ "Crowned Princess…."

*The band begins playing a beautiful traditional track*

**Waiter**: *_walks up to him_* "Sir is everything alright?"

**Jin**: "I must get to the Crowned Princess!"

**Waiter**: "Crowned Princess?" *_looks at Xiaoyu_* "Ling Xiaoyu?"

**Jin**: "Correct!"

_*People start to stare at him.* _

**Waiter:** *_looks around_* "Uh…well for now sir, just have a seat and enjoy the show okay? I can take your order if you're ready."

**Jin:** "But…."

_*Xiaoyu starts playing the Guzheng beautifully* _

**Jin**: *_quiets down and stares at her_* "Leave me at once, I don't need food."

**2 hours later…**

The whole time the band was playing, he never took his eyes off of her. He watched her very closely and examined her every move and facial expression. There was no way he could confuse the Crowned Princess with anyone else, her cute face and bright eyes set her apart from everyone else….this girl had to be the Crowned Princess…his wife.

_*Finally after 30 more minutes the band played their closing song and said their Thank you's and Goodbye's and left.*_

**Jin**: "I've got to find her." _*quietly stands up and follows them*_

**In the backroom…**

**Xiao**: *_laughs*_ "That went pretty well; I can't believe I finally got the beginning right on the seventh song."

**Liang:** "You did very well tonight Xiaoyu. In fact, I'll admit you play slightly better than I do sometimes." *_smiles*_

_*Suddenly the door swing opens. A man dressed in silk clothes looked around the room until his eyes rested upon Xiaoyu.*_

**Jin:** "Crowned Princess!" *_runs towards her and holds both her hands_* "We must get back to the palace, this place is dangerous."

**Chao:** "Hey man, let go of her!"

**Guang:** "Who let this guy back here?!"

_*Three of the band members stood up and separated the two, then formed a wall between them.*_

**Jin:** "Oh-ho! You're just asking for your life to get shorter!"

**Chao**: "Back the hell up dude!" *_grabs Jin's shoulder*_

**Jin:** *_immediately turns around and sends him flying back with a punch to the gut_* "How dare you touch me you insolent fool!"

**Guang:** *_kicks towards his face_* "We've got a crazy one here!"

**Jin**: *_grabs his ankle and leg, and throws him against the wall_* "You shall be punished for your foul mouth!"

**Liang**: *_grabs Xiao and tries to run out of the room_* "Let's get outta here!"

**Jin**: *_grabs her hand and pulls her back to him*_ "You dare touch the Crowned Princess?! I shall annihilate three generations of your family!" *

**Liang**: *_screams_* "I'm outta here!" *_runs away_*

**Xiao**: " Well this didn't end well…Who are you?"

**Jin:** *_turns to face her*_ "Crowned Princess…. don't you recognize me?"

**Xiao:** *_looks more closely at his face_* "…..Jin?"

**Jin:** "Yes!"

**Xiao: "**_No way…you're not Jin."_

**Jin: "**_You think I am telling a lie?"_

**Xiao: "**_No it's just…..nevermind. Just to be sure, let me check something."_

**Jin: "**_Hmm?"_

**Xiao: **_*pulls his sleeve up and checks his forearm for a particular birthmark* "No way…."_

**Jin: **_"My birth mark?"_

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

It really is him…..

**Xiao:** "Why are you dressed like that?"

**Jin**: "This is my normal attire."

**Xiao**: "Wait….before I ask anything else, why did you come back?"

**Jin:** "I didn't come back from anywhere; I was taken away from home."

**Xiao**: "I don't understand…."

**Jin**: "I don't either, but I'm glad to see your face once again."

**Xiao**:"I don't know what is going on, but I think I should take you home."

**Jin**: "Home? I believe our home is far away from here."

**Xiao**: "Our? You mean YOUR home. It's not too far from here, maybe a twenty minute drive."

**Jin:** "But we…"

**Xiao:** "Come on, let's go."

**Jin:** "Wait, Crowned Princess.." *_follows closely behind her*_

**10 minutes later, Inside her car…..**

_*Not once did he take his eyes off her since the time they first met in the restaurant*_

**Xiao**: *_takes a quick glance at him*_ "You're kind of making me nervous."

**Jin**: "Why is that?"

**Xiao**: "Well, you're staring at me so intensely."

**Jin**: "I can't help myself…..it's just so good to see your face again."

**10 minutes later, Outside (Present) Jin's mansion….**

**Xiao**: *_parks the car*_ "Here we are."

**Jin:** *_looks out the window and examines the huge unfamiliar mansion_* "This isn't our home."

**Xiao:** "It's your house."

**Jin:** "No, I live in the royal palace…with you. Don't you remember?"

**Xiao:** "Royal palace?"

**(Jin's thoughts)**

The Crowned Princess doesn't seem to remember anything…..this is outrageous. What should I do?

"Jin, this is your home."

**Jin**: "No it isn't, we live in the Royal Palace."

**Xiao**: "Jin….there is no Royal Palace. There hasn't been one since who knows how long."

**Jin:** "So you're telling me that the Royal Palace doesn't exist anymore?"

**Xiao:** "There are palaces left but they are just tourist attractions."

**Jin:** "Take me to it at once."

**Xiao**: "I can't, it's too late for anyone to visit."

**Jin:** "I must see the palace NOW."

**Xiao:** "Calm down….just go inside for now and rest okay? We can talk tomorrow."

**Jin:** *_crosses arms and looks forward*_ "I refuse to step foot outside this car."

**Xiao:** "But Ji….."

**Jin:** *_look at her with determined eyes_* "I refuse."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

He's acting so strange, what's the matter with him? This vibe I'm feeling from him is totally weird….it's like he's a whole different person.

**Xiao:** _*sits back in her chair and sighs* _"What am I going to do?"

**Jin**: *_looks at her_* "Princess."

**Xiao:** *_looks him_* "Huh?"

**Jin:** "You look cute."

**Xiao:** *_blushes_* "Huh? I think I heard wrong, can you say that last phrase one more time?"

**Jin:** *_snickers_* "I said you look cute today."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**  
This definitely isn't the Jin Kazama I know….the Jin I know would NEVER compliment ANYONE out loud and confidently like that. This is too confusing; he has his face, his voice…he has it all except his personality.

**Xiao**: "Can I ask you something?"

**Jin:** "Of course."

**Xiao:** "What year were you born?"

**Jin:** "November 6th, 1846."

**Xiao:** *_eyes widen_* "1846?!"

**Jin**: "Yes."

**Xiao**: "Why do you keep calling me Crowned Princess?"

**Jin:** "Because you are the Crowned Princess of Japan."

**Xiao**: "What, are you're the Crowned Prince or something?"

**Jin**: *_nods*_ "Precisely."

**Xiao**: "So we're like m…m….m…."

**Jin:** "Correct, we're Married. You are my wife and I am your husband."

**Xiao:** *_stares at him with shock still lingering in her eyes_* "Am I dreaming?"

**Jin:** "Princess can we just go home now? I hate this place."

**Xiao**: "Home….uh huh."


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**Hello lovelies! I know it's been forever and I apologize. But things have gotten in the way of my uploading more chapters. Anyways, here's chapter five. :)  
**

* * *

**Inside Xiaoyu's living room….**

**Xiao**: "Okay, you can sleep here on the futon. I'll make up a bed for you. Tomorrow I'd like to talk to you about a few things, just to clear up some misunderstandings."

**Jin:** "Very well, but why must I sleep here?"

**Xiao: "**What do you mean?"

**Jin**: "Well if we slept in the same bed..."

**Xiao**: *_blushes a bright red*_ "We can't sleep in the same bed!"

**Jin:** "Why not?"

**Xiao:** "What do you mean?! Of course we can't sleep in the same bed. It would be...just.." *_coughs*_ ANYWAYS…I'm going to get the pillow and blankets." _*quickly escapes out of the room* _

**Jin**: "But…."

_**(Xiao's thoughts)**_

Okay I'll just pretend that conversation never happened…..I HAVE to stop thinking about him or else I'll explode.

As she walked back into the living room she found him sitting quietly on the sofa, patiently awaiting her return.

**Jin: ***_stands up_* Crowned Princess….."

**Xiao**: "You can just call me Xiao or Xiaoyu." *_makes his temporary bed*_

**Jin**: "You'd rather be called by your actual name?

**Xiao:** "Yeah, it's more casual."

**Jin:** "Very well then, I will see you tomorrow morning Xiaoyu."

**Xiao**: *_nods*_ "Okay, Goodnight." *_walks upstairs back into her room*_

As the clock struck 12:00 AM; the cold wind started to blow and the clouds began to part. Slowly but surely a bright full moon started revealing itself through the clouds. After a few more minutes the moon was fully exposed.

_*Jin sat up and suspiciously looked all around him* _

**Jin:** "Hmm..."

_*Suddenly a white flash of light brightened up the whole living room*_

**Jin**: *_stands and blocks the light from his eyes*_ "Wha…"

_*Three bodies fell to the floor, with a loud thump*_

**Hwoarang:** "Ugh get off! You guys are squishing me!"

**Lei**: "Don't yell at me, yell at Forest! He's the one whose the heaviest!"

**Forest**: *_gets up and rubs back_* "Ow."

**Jin:** *_eyebrows rise_* "Guys?!"

**Hwoarang, Lei and Forest:** *_looks at him*_ "The Crowned Prince!" _*bows*_

**Jin**: "How did you find me?!

**Hwoarang:** "Well all I remember is that we were helping the Crowned Princess look for you."

**Lei:** "As we walked around a corner in the palace, a woman dressed in a white robe with fair hair and skin told us that we must aid you in your mission to set everything back into place."

**Forest:** "She waved her hand and we ended up here."

**Jin**: "The woman in white! She's the one who sent me here, did she say anything else?"

**Lei:** "No."

**Jin:** "Damn...well I'm glad I'm not alone here in this world."

**Hwoarang**: "We are grateful we found you, your majesty."

**Jin**: *_nods_* "Listen closely, I have found the Crowned Princess here in this world."

**Forest**: "You found her?"

**Jin**: "Yes."

**Lei**: "What do you mean?"

**Jin**: "She is like a reincarnation of the Crowned Princess back from where we came from."

**Hwoarang**: "Where is she?"

**Jin:** "Above us, sleeping in a different room. We must not wake her, she said she will be talking to me in the morning. So for now, let's sleep."

**The next morning, around 7:20 AM….**

Completely forgetting all the events that happened last night, she awoke from her slumber and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

**Xiao:** _*rubs eyes* "_I still wish I could've stopped him from leaving. I could've done more..." *_yawns*_

**Downstairs in the center of the living room…..**

_*Jin, Hwoarang, Lei and Forest sat on the floor, cross legged in a square formation, meditating. (A strange white/blue mist surrounded them.)*_

**Xiao:** _*stops in her tracks and looks at them with a blank expression.* "_Ahhhhhh!"

_*All four men stood up surprised; Hwoarang, Lei and Forest jump into their defensive stances*_

**Xiao:** *_grabs the closest living room lamp and holds it in front of her*_ "Who the heck are you people and why are you in my living room?!"

**Jin:** "Crowned Princess please calm yourself, there is no danger here." *_slaps the back of their heads.*_ "Fools, do not raise your hand at the Princess…..I mean Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu, these are my three right hand men. They have appeared here early this morning from where I came from."

**Xiao**: *_looks at him*_ "Wait….ugh I completely forgot!" *_puts the lamp down*_ "Your right hand men huh?" _*walks up to the three men and examines them closely*_

As she approached them, they lowered their eyes to the floor. (Due to usual respectful customs back home)

"Other than your dynasty style clothing, you all look a lot like some people I know. You look just like Hwoarang….. and you look like Forest Law….and you look like Lei Wulong."

*_The three men all look at each other with disbelief*_

**Jin**: "Amazing Crowned Princess! You've got their names right!"

_*Hwoarang, Lei and Forest Law bow in respect for her*_

**Hwoarang, Lei, Forest: **"Crowned Princess!"

**Xiao**: "Uh…..well now that everyone is here, we should talk."

**20 minutes later…**

*They sat in a small circle on the living room floor*

She had already covered many topics and questions ranging from when they were born to what type of jobs they had in their world.

**Xiao**: "So….you said you were born in 1846 and you are the Crowned Prince of Japan?"

**Jin**: "Correct."

**Xiao**: "And I'm the Crowned Princess?"

**Jin**: "Yes."

**Xiao**: "So If this is all true….how did you even end up here?"

**Jin**: "The last thing I remember was that I was encountered by a strange woman. She told me something about how I must fix everything before it's too late. I have no idea what that means, but after she said those words, I collapsed and ended up here."

**Xiao**: "How weird….you actually time traveled from the ancient times." _*intensely stares at him*_

**Jin**: "You believe me don't you?"

**Xiao:** *_nods*_ "I do….I believe you, it's just that I'm trying to take it all in. And I suppose that is how you three ended up here?"  
*All three men nod their heads*

**Xiao**: "So I have the Dynasty versions of Jin, Hwoarang, Lei and Forest Law?" _*slightly smiles*_ "Cool."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

I think I like these versions of the guys better. They all seem more polite and decent than their present selves.

_*Hwoarang's stomach growls ferociously*_

**Hwoarang**: *_grabs stomach*_ "My apologies…..but I haven't eaten in a while."

**Xiao**: "I'll fix us all something to eat_." *jumps up and walks into the kitchen and searches for ingredients*_ "Uh oh….I forgot to go grocery shopping." _*walks back into the living room* _"I forgot to grocery shop so I won't be able to cook something extravagant."

**Jin**: "Do not worry, we will eat whatever your skilled hands cook." _*smiles*_

**Xiao**: "Okay then." _*walks back into kitchen*_

_(__**Xiao's thoughts)**_

He's quite charming.

**20 minutes later….**

*She called them to the table and served them all a bowl of steamed rice and miso soup.*

**Xiao:** "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you more."

**Jin:** "No it's definitely quite alright Crowned Princess. The smell of this soup makes my mouth water."

**Xiao**: "Good."

**Jin**: "Please sit and eat with us." *_smiles*_

*_She grabs bowel and begins eating with them*_

**Hwoarang:** "Hmm...this is truly extravagant Crowned Princess!"

**Lei:** "We are honored to taste the food cooked by your royal hands."

**Forest**: _*munch munch munch* _

**Jin**: *_nods*_ "I agree!"

**Xiao:** *_slightly smiles*_ "You guys are so sweet. Just to let you know, later I think I need to go out and shop for ingredients for dinner. You guys can stay here while I'm away, I shouldn't take too long."

**Jin**: "Very well then Princess."

* * *

**Stay around and see what happens next!**  
**I promise the more you read the better the story will get! ;)**

**Have a blessed day and see you in the next chapter. :)**


	6. The Vision

**How are you lovelies doing today? Good I hope, anyways here's chapter Six! Once again, sorry for the late uploads. Enjoy.**

* * *

**At the grocery store….**

She popped in her ear buds and turned on her k-pop music and enjoyed the cool jams as she shopped for vegetables and meat/fish.

'They're going to be blown away at my awesome cooking skills.' She thought as she smiled proudly to herself. She continued on with her mission to pick the best ingredients on the displays.

**Inside Xiao's living room….**

**Hwoarang**: "Hmm…." *_looks around*_ "She has a very nice home."

**Lei:** "Indeed she does."

**Forest**: _*sitting cross-legged on the floor_* "I wonder what she will cook for us this evening."

As he sat there, he dreamed of all the possibilities of food options she would/could make for them. After all, everyone that lived back in their time knew that the Crowned Princess was one of the best cooks in the palace.

**Jin:** "Of course it will be top quality, our dinner will be made by the hands of the beautiful Princess. Oh how beautiful she is….." _*looks at her picture on a table*_

**Forest:** *_gets up and starts exploring around the house*_ "You know, she really does have a nice home. The Princess is a Feung Shei Master."

As he walked behind the futon, he tripped over something and fell to the ground with a big THUD.

**Lei:** "Are you alright Forest?"

**Hwoarang**: "What happened?"

**Forest:** "I fell over that thing." *_points at Xiao's pink basket full of neatly folded clothes*_

**Jin:** *_sitting on couch, still staring at Xiao's picture_* "Huh…what happened?"

**Forest**: *_picks up a bra from the basket*_ "Is this…."

**Jin**: *_looks over at him and springs out of his seat_* "Put that down! How dare you touch the Princess's undergarments!"

**Forest:** "I'm sorry!" _*bows*_

**Hwoarang:** "Hahahahaha…what an idiot!"

**Forest**: "Shut up red head!"

**Lei:** "Both of you quit! Stop using such vulgar language in front of the Crowned Prince!"

**Hwoarang & Lei:** "Please forgive us Crowned Prince!"

**Jin:** *_shakes his head*_ "You two…."

Suddenly his mind drifted away from him and went elsewhere. It was like he was seeing through someone else's eyes, and he was. He was having a vision.

**With the Present Jin Kazama…..**

He has traveled all the way to Hokkaido, Japan to confront his father. He finally had enough of Kazuya's bullshit and decided to end him as soon as he met with him.

_*****__looking out the window*_ "Wait till I get my hands on you Kazuya…." *_RING RING RING*_

"Who the hell would call me at a time like this?" *_answers*_

**Kazuya**: "Well son, aren't you going come at me?" *_laughs evilly *_ "I'm waiting."

**Jin:** "Tch….don't worry, you won't be waiting for long you bastard."

**Kazuya:** "Heh….Very well then, see you soon." *_hangs up*_

**Jin:** "Cocky Bastard….."

**Back with the Dynasty Jin….**

**Jin:** *_holds his head*_ "What just happened?"

He looked around him to find that his elite group had surrounded him with worried faces.

**Hwoarang**: "Sir are you alright?"

**Jin**: "I'm fine, I think I just…..had a vision?"

**Lei:** "Of what?"

**Jin**: "I heard my own voice, but I sounded very upset. I was talking to someone on the phone. I believe it was Kazuya…."

**Forest**: "The evil King?!"

**Jin:** "Strange…I know, but it sounded like we were both preparing ourselves for battle with each other."

**Lei:** "You're sure you were the one who was talking?"

**Jin:** "Yes,that person sounded exactly like me."

**Forest**: *_still holding bra_* "I wonder how she puts it on…."

Just before anyone could say anything else, the door squeaked open and a happy Xiaoyu walked in with four full bags of groceries. She proudly announced her presence and began walking towards the kitchen to put them away but stopped and stared at Forest, who was still holding onto her bra.

**Xiao:** "PUT THAT DOWN!"

**Forest:** *_falls back*_ "Wahh!"

**Xiao**: *_puts down the bags and grabs her bra*_ "Don't ever touch this!" *_blushes a bright red*_

**Forest:** "Forgive me Crowned Princess, I didn't mean to invade your things!" *_bows in sorrow*_

**Xiao:** *_throws the bra back into the basket and takes it to her room, then comes back_* "Ahem…Well then…I'll start cooking dinner."

Despite the awkward atmosphere, it soon lightened up as the night went on. As soon as dinner was ready, they all ate happily around the table and talked about their fun memories and life experiences. Even though everyone else seemed to be having a wonderful time, Jin was still caught up on what he saw earlier that evening.

**(Jin's thoughts)**

What was that earlier…..a vision or what? I wish I could just go back home where I belong, this world is such a strange place.

…

**1 hour later….**

To start the night off right, Xiao put on an action movie and joined the others on the futon. Around the middle of the movie Jin started to feel strange, his mind felt as if it was drifting off once again.

Suddenly he heard a familiar female voice speak in his mind. They proceeded to converse inside his head.

**Angel:** 'Crowned Prince..'

**Jin**: 'It's you again! Don't you dare go anywhere, I have some questions for you lady!'

**Angel:** 'The strange moment you had earlier this evening, was something you will get quite often until you solve the problem here in this world. You will see everything he sees, and feel everything he feels….his emotions….and his pain.'

**Jin:** "What the hell are you talking about? You mean that vision I had earlier? That voice sounded a lot like me.'

**Angel**: 'Exactly…..the person you heard was indeed yourself.'

**Jin**: "So that wasn't actually ME speaking? It was another being? My reincarnated future self?'

**Angel:** 'Exactly.'

**Jin:** 'It sounded like he was going after someone named Kazuya….am I here to stop that fight or what?'

**Angel:** 'Stop the chaos before it's too late…bring him back here where he belongs. Make that girl happy again.'

**Jin:** 'How the hell am I going to do that lady?'

**Angel:** 'Connect with him…. You will learn how.'

**Xiao**: "Jin?"

_*The strange woman's voice faded away as he looked at Xiao with a confused look upon his face.*_

**Jin**: "Uhm, yes Princess?"

**Xiao**: "Are you okay?"

**Jin:** "Yes of course."

He looked back at the t.v. screen and pretended to watch the movie, but was actually still thinking and re-thinking everything the strange woman had said to him just a few moments ago.

**20 minutes later…**

Throughout the whole movie Forest, Lei and Hwoarang had all gotten so into the movie that they were commenting on it out loud to one another. Xiao enjoyed seeing the guys all hyped up and happy but noticed that Jin was the only one who was quiet.

**Xiao**: "Jin."

**Jin:** "Hm, Yes Princess?"

**Xiao:** "Are you sure you're okay?"

**Jin**: "Yes, yes."

_*He flashed her a reassuring smile that could fool anyone.*_

**Xiao:** "Sorry I keep asking….it just seems like something is on your mind."

**Jin:** "Please don't worry Princess, I'm definitely okay."

* * *

**I've debated weather or not to continue this story because I've been coming up with new story ideas...**

**But I don't like to start something and not finish it, so I'll continue with this story. xD**

**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**


	7. The Connection and Promises

**The next morning…**

Jin, Lei, Forest and Hwoarang all sat in a square-like formation and meditated in the living room. They all were concentrating on their peace of mind until they heard someone walk down the stairs.

Jin was the first to take a peek and look at the Princess as she walked down to join them. It was as if he was looking at a beautiful living porcelain China doll. Her black hair complimented her pale skin and rosey cheeks; her untied robe revealed a tank top and shorts on her cutely-shaped petite body.

**Jin:** "Simply Beautiful….."

**Xiao:** *_yawns as she walked over to them_* "Morning guys."

**Jin**: *_stands up*_ "You look beautiful Princess." *_kisses her hand*_

X**iao**: *_blushes and shyly smiles*_ "What me? This early?"

**Jin**: *_nods and dreamily smirks at her*_ "Yes."

Impressed with his suave presence, she accepts his compliment and takes it to heart. Just hearing his voice compliment her so sweetly and romantically made chills go up her spine because NEVER in her life had she heard the Jin she knew compliment anyone in that manner. And for him to say that to her was like a dream come true.

**Xiao:** "Uhm…I'm going to go ahead and start breakfast."

Before she turned to walk away, she shyly smiled at him once more then left. This simple gesture made his heart race. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes, because she was his Crowned Princess.

After they ate breakfast and cleaned up, Hwoarang, Lei and Forest went to the living room and watched t.v. while Xiao and Jin stayed at the table to chat.

**Jin**: "Xiao, can you tell me more about the 'Future' me?"

**Xiao:** "Oh…well he is definitely nothing like you." _*laughs*_

_*Confused with her wording, he frowned at her.*_

**Xiao**: "Oh no, not in a bad way though. I think you're much nicer than he is."

**Jin:** "Oh I see…so he is rude?"

**Xiao**: "No not exactly, he is just more of a quiet and collected person, he can be cold at times but he is my friend. He usually keeps his thoughts to himself and prefers to be alone most of the time."

**Jin:** "Do you like him?"

**Xiao:** *_blushes*_ "No! I mean….well yeah."

**Jin**: "Hm…so when he left did your heart kinda break?"

Silence…..

"So it must be true, how stupid of him/me! I can't believe that the future me would be such a jerk to you!"

All she did was look at him while she listened to the frustration in his voice grow.

**Jin:** *_holds her hand in his_* "For my future self's sake… I apologize."

**Xiao:** "It's okay." *_slightly smiles*_ "And thank you."

**Jin:** "No need to thank me, apologizing is the right thing to do. Why exactly did he leave though?"

**Xiao**: " My friend that works for him as a maid told me the reason he left was because he was going after his father. I guess Kazuya pushed him too far."

**Jin**: "Did you say Kazuya?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, they….or you and him have a mutual hate for each other."

**Jin**: "Ah, I see. That makes sense."

**Xiao**: "Hm?"

**Jin:** "Kazuya and I don't get along very well in my time either."

After finishing up their conversation, they joined the other three men on the couch to watch t.v. While everyone else was distracted by the show, Jin focused all his attention on connecting his mind to his present self. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

**With the Present Jin….**

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he straightened his tie and smirked evilly. In less than 24 hours, he would kill Kazuya.

**Jin**: "I hope your ready, you lowlife bastard."

Suddenly his head started throbbing and his thoughts became twisted and confusing. He held his head as he tried to figure out what the heck was happening. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

(**Past) Jin:** 'Don't go after Kazuya. He's trying to destroy you by taking you away from your life, your friends…..and her.'

**Jin:** 'What the hell….I have to DESTROY him.'

**(Past) Jin**: 'You don't know what pain you've caused already.'

**Jin**: 'What do you mean?'

**(Past) Jin:** "She's hurting and it's your fault. You made poor decisions but you can still fix that.'

**Jin**: 'Who is 'She'? '

(**Past) Jin:** The girl you've known for a couple years. The only girl whose been by your side through thick and thin, even though she's been pushed to the side a few times.

**Jin:** "The only girl…..Xiao?"

_*The familiar voice disappeared.*_

**Jin**: "Are you talking about Xiaoyu? Wait…am I going crazy? Why the hell am I talking to myself?"

_**Back with (the Dynasty/Past) Jin….**_

**Jin:** *_opens eyes*_ "I did it!" *_raises his fist in victory*_

Everyone turned their attention to him and looked at him with weird expressions. He looked back at them with an embarrassed smile and waved his hand to dismiss their looks.

**(Jin's thoughts)**

I did it! Ha!

**Xiao:** "Oh before I forget, I have to leave tonight for a few hours because I have to fill in for the Guzheng player again."

**Jin:** "Must you go?"

**Xiao:** _*nods*_ "Grandpa asked me to."

**Jin:** "Well….May we come along?"

He looked back at the three men and urged them to join him in asking her

**Hwoarang:** "May we Princess?" *_bats his eyelashes*_

**Forest:** "Please Princess Please?" *_pouts*_

**Lei:** "It would be a great honor if we could join you Princess."

**Xiao**: *_giggles*_ "Alright, alright you can come. But what will you all do while I'm on stage?"

**Jin**: "Uh…is there anything we can do to help around your Grandfather's restaurant?"

**Xiao**: "I'm not so sure, but you guys don't have to do anything. You can just eat and enjoy the show if you'd like."

**Forest:** "I like that option better Princess." *_smiles*_

**Hwoarang**: "You're so lazy."

**Forest**: "No I'm not! I 'd just like to see what type of delicious foods the Crowned Princess's Grandfather has. If she's a great cook who knows how high his skills are."

**Hwoarang:** "Hm….you may be right."

**Xiao**: "He has wonderful cooks in the kitchen so you'll enjoy."

**Forest**: "Great! When do we leave?"

**Xiao:** *_quietly laughs*_ "Not till a few hours. I think I should buy you all new clothes…..come to think of it, you've been in those clothes ever since you got here right?"

**Jin**: *_looks down at his clothes*_ "Well yes but…"

**Xiao**: "People will stare if you wear those imperial style clothing out everywhere."

**Hwoarang:** "But I like my clothes."

**Jin:** "Silence….if the Princess wants us to wear new clothes, we shall."

**Xiao:** _*smiles*_ "Let's go shopping!"

They all hopped into her car and went to the Tokyo mall. The sight of the enormous mall fascinated all four men, their eyes wandered everywhere. The colorful lights, the high ceiling and all the people was just a brilliant view. While they followed, Hwoarang and Forest kept themselves busy by spotting out pretty maidens while Lei and Jin kept things professional and calmly followed the Princess. She led them into a wildly popular store for men, many styles were contained in this store so there was plenty to choose from. She lead the men to the fitting room area and had them all sit down on the comfy pillowed bench just outside the fitting stalls.

She started off with Lei…

She circled him and looked him up and down to see what style would fit him. Within only a few minutes she figured it out and began roaming through the clothing rack for nearly 10 minutes, then found the perfect outfit. Once she came back, she placed the clothes in his hands and gently pushed him into the dressing room, closing the curtain before she left.

Next was Hwoarang…

She tugged his shirt and pulled him away from one of the girls he started a conversation with and lead him back to the rest of the group. She slowly circled him like a lioness would to her prey and looked him up and down, this made him very nervous but he didn't say a word. She then smiled and quickly roamed through the clothing racks and tables; within a few minutes she returned back to him and handed him the clothes and gently pushed him into the dressing room, then closed the curtains.

Next was Forest…..

She pointed at him and he stood up right away and walked up to her. Once again, she circled him and observed him closely and went straight to the racks and found the perfect fashion combo for him. She gently pushed him into the third room and shut the curtain.

Finally, His highness….

She smiled as he walked up to her gracefully with his oh so perfect smirk playing upon his kissable lips.

**Jin:** "What do you have in mind for me Princess?"

**Xiao:** "Hmm…."

She circled him and looked him up and down, observing all his features and structure. As she came back around to the front of him, she stopped and nodded.

"I know just what to get for you."

She quickly made her way through the racks and found the perfect outfit him him, when she came back she handed him the clothing and gently pushed him into the fourth room and closed the curtain.

Satisfied with herself, she took a seat on the bench and waited for them to come out. And surely enough, one by one, they all came out in their new modern stylish attire. She bit her lip as they walked out, they all looked like models.

Lei was dressed in a blue casual short-sleeved shirt with black pants and black oxford shoes.

Hwoarang was dressed in a white muscle shirt that was covered with a black and white checkered pattern over-shirt that was left unbuttoned, with denim blue jeans and white sneakers w/black dragon designs printed on it.

Forest was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt with a silver design of a tiger across the chest and continuing onto the upper right arm, a lighter shade of blue jeans and black sneakers.

Jin was dressed in a white collar shirt (with the sleeves pushed up half way) that was neatly tucked into his jeans of a darker shade.

**Xiao:** "All of you are soooo handsome! My work here is done!" *_claps and nods in approval*_

She walked up to the four and smiled brightly, her smile was just enough to make them blush. As her gaze drifted from one to another, she noticed that Hwoarang had a stray piece of hair hanging loose from his bundled hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long is your hair?"

**Hwoarang**: "Mine? It's probably down to the mid of my back."

**Xiao:** *_eyes widen_* "Really?! Wow."

**Hwoarang:** "Why is that surprising?"

**Xiao:** "Well… usually, in our time period most men like to keep their hair short….well the men from around town anyways."

**Hwoarang:** "Oh."

**Xiao**: "Could you all take down your hair? I'd like to see for myself."

**Jin:** "Sure. Men do as the Princess says."

At the same time, they all let their hair down. As they did Xiao's eyes became wider and wider as the shock grew within her, she's never seen such beautiful hair on the heads of a men.

**Xiao**: "Wow…..your hair is quite beautiful….."

Hwoarang grinned proudly as he stroked his fiery hair back. Forest did the same and Lei slightly smiled to her compliment.

**Jin:** "Why thank you Princess!"

**Xiao**: "But you're going to have to cut it."

**Hwoarang, Lei, Forest and Jin:** "WHAT?!"

**Hwoarang:** "Have you gone mad?! Never!"

**Lei**: *_holds his head_* "Impossible….."

**Forest**: "No way Princess, you can't touch my hair!" *_steps back*_

**Jin**: "Princess please! There is no way I am going to cut my hair! How could you ask such a horrid question?"

….

(Back in their time, if one's hair was cut it was like a dishonor to themselves and their families.)

….

Surprised at how loudly they reacted, she backed off and looked at them with a confused expression.

**Xiao:** "I didn't know you guys would be this protective over your hair…..but we still have it cut it if you guys wanna fit in."

When she noticed they wouldn't budge, she threw in a special offer.

"How about if you cut your hair, I will treat you all to something very special."

**Jin:** "What will you treat us to?"

**Xiao:** "It's a surprise."

**Jin:** *_frowns*_ "Tell me."

**Xiao:** "My lips are sealed until you and your boys cut your hair."'

**Jin**: "Men..close in."

They did as they were told and formed a small circle to have a quiet discussion while she just stood there with her arms crossed.

"If we cut our hair….we'll be dishonored until it grows back which will mostly likely take a long time."

**Hwoarang:** "That's very true your highness, I don't want to be dishonored... but I kinda wanna know what her surprise is has for us."

**Forest**: "Yeah, me too."

**Lei**: "I want to know what the surprise is too….but I also don't want to cut my hair. I've never had it cut before."

**Jin:** "I understand the conflict…..I want to know too." *_frowns*_

**10 minutes pass…..**

**Xiao:** *_sitting on the bench*_ "Are you guys done yet?"

The small circle broke and they stood before her with serious expressions.

**Jin**: "We will allow you to get our hair cut, but you MUST promise that you will get us that surprise you talked about earlier."

**Xiao:** *_smiles*_ "Of course, I don't break my promises."


	8. Don't Touch My Princess!

**(With the Present Jin)**

"I'm going to kill Kazuya….that's why I'm here in the first place. Why would I doubt my decision? Who the heck was telling me to stop? And why did he mention Xiao?"

With his hands in his pockets, he looked out his large window at the city below. The more he thought about what he experienced, the more he felt confused. Why and who would tell him to NOT kill Kazuya Mishima? This was a task he had wanted to do for a while now and for someone to step in and tell him to not do it? And why was Xiaoyu indirectly mentioned? What does she have to do with his plans?

Since the strange encounter with the familiar voice shook his thoughts and plans, he decided to wait on the encounter with Kazuya.

* * *

One week had passed and Jin still hadn't left his hotel to seek out his plan, he was still stuck on those words that familiar voice had spoken to him. He was stuck and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

During that week, Xiaoyu and her new friends from the past had been getting along and having fun together. She never met four men that were so polite and courteous towards her and this made her happy in their company, especially Jin. He was just over the top in her eyes, the way he talked, walked and acted around her was just so suave, nothing like she's ever seen before. The Jin she knew was always serious around her and never showed much emotion when he was with her, but she understood why so she never urged him to be more free around her.

After the painful excruciating experience of having their hair cut, she went on and fulfilled her promise to them. For the past three days, the group of five had been out and about, around the town. So far, they've had at least four picnics, ate at a nice restaurant, rented bikes and rode through a trail in the forest, hiked up a mountain, fed fishes at a park, ate ice cream and told lame jokes, roamed Tokyo's nightlife and had a private party inside a Karaoke room.

All the events Jin and his elite men experienced was totally out of their world, literally. Everything Xiao let them experience was pure bliss, thanks to her, these happy memories will be imbedded into their minds forever.

**At the park, around lunch time….**

The five friends sat in a circle, eating sushi they had gotten just down the street.

**Xiao:** *_munch munch munch_* "You should know,this is the best sushi around town."

**Jin:** *_gulp_* "I agree with you." *_takes another bite*_

**Lei**: "Whoever the cook is, is just a being of pure genius."

**Hwoarang**: "Yeah, they make better sushi than my mother….don't tell her I said that."

**Forest:** "Oh don't worry, I'll tell her as soon as I see her."

**Hwoarang**: "Shut up you idiot, she'll chase me with pots and pans."

**Forest**: "Buwahahaha, that's a scene I'd love to see."

The two continue to bicker at one another playfully as Lei shook his head and quietly laughed at them.

**Jin**: *_looks at Xiao*_ "These past few days have been amazing, all thanks to you."

**Xiao**: "It's no problem, I felt a bit bad after seeing you tear up a bit while the hairdresser cut your hair."

**Jin**: _*chokes* _"What?! Psh…I never teared up or anything like that!"

**Xiao**: *_giggles*_ "Oh yeah I forgot, the Crowned Prince would never do such a thing."

**Jin**: *_nods*_ "That is very true." *_smiles*_

**Xiao**: "Ya'know I think we should all go out tonight."

**Lei:** "Where to Princess?"

**Xiao**: "Let's watch a movie in the theatre together."

**Jin**: "A movie huh?"

**Xiao**: "To make it more fun, let's go into the D-box. Trust me, you'll love it."

**7 hours later….**

It was now around 7pm, and everyone was about done getting ready.

The guys all grouped in the living room and showed off their casual attire to one another, and bragged about how good looking they were.

**Hwoarang**: "With these clothes, I will be a maiden magnet." *_smirks*_

**Forest:** "Whatever you tomato head, with the way I look I'll probably get twice as many maidens." *_snickers*_

**Jin:** "Stop all this talk about maidens you fools."

**Forest & Hwoarang**: *_quickly shuts their mouths*_ "We're sorry."

Just then, Xiaoyu walked out in her casual attire; as they looked at her come down the stairs all their jaws dropped to the ground. (She wore a black mini-skirt with a hot pink long-sleeved shirt w/ a big black heart on the center and black boots with small heels. Instead of her usual pig-tail updo she let her shoulder-lengthed hair down for a change.)

**Hwoarang**: "The Crowned Princess…..she's so….."

**Forest**: "Magnificent."

**Lei**: *_stares* _"….."

Too busy to notice their comments, The Prince walks over to her.

**Jin**: *_holds her hand in his*_ "Princess…..you look absolutely amazing."

**Xiao**: *_slightly smiles*_ "Why thank you." *_looks at the other three who were intensely staring at her*_

He looked back as well to see what she was looking at and flipped out.

**Jin:** "Men quit staring at the Princess! Have you no shame?"

The strength in his voice made them jump….

**Hwoarang, Forest and Lei**: "Please forgive us, your highnesses!" *_all bows with sorrow*_

**Xiao**: *_quietly giggles_* "Are you all ready to go?"

**All 4 men**: "Yes!"

**10 minutes later…**

When they arrived at the movie theatre, she led them all to the lobby of the building to choose which movie they would see. After they decided, they waited in a surprisingly short line.

**Forest:** *_sniff sniff*_ "What is that delicious scent?"

**Hwoarang:** "Are you a hunting dog? It's like you can smell food 3 miles away."

**Forest**: "No, if you stand where I am, you can smell something delicious."

**Hwoarang:** *_sniff*_ "Wow….Princess do you know what this scent is?"

**Xiao:** "It's popcorn."

**Forest:** "Popcorn….where is this popcorn located?"

**Xiao**: *_points at a counter nearby in the next room*_ "There. You guys can go ahead over there and choose what you want to munch on."

**Forest:** *_quickly bows*_ "Thank you!" *_walks towards the counter*_

**Hwoarang**: *_bows*_ "I give my thanks to you Princess." *_follows Forest*_

**Lei:** "I guess I'll join them…I'd like to see this 'Pop corn'." *_bows, then follows the two*_

**Jin:** *_looks at the popcorn maker with curious eyes*_ "…."

**Xiao**: *_slightly nudges him with her elbow_* "You can check it out too Jin."

**Jin:** *_looks back at her*_ "No Princess, I want to stay here with you."

**Xiao:** *_laughs*_ "I can tell you want to see the 'Pop corn' up close too, so go ahead. There's only one more person ahead of me, so I'll join you in a minute."

He looked at her beautiful reassuring smile and slowly nods. He took her small hands in his and looked into her eyes with a serious expression.

**Jin:** "….Alright….but if you need anything, please call me and I will be back by your side."

**Xiao:** *_nods_* "Okay."

When he left to join the others, she thought to herself: 'He's just so freaking dreamy!'. After she paid for her tickets the ticketman left his post since there weren't anymore customers behind her. She stepped to the side to put her wallet and money back into her purse. then turned around to join the others. But to her surprise, there were three familiar faces looking at her.

**Takumi:** "Hey aren't you Ling Xiaoyu? The cute girl that I took English class with just last year?"

**Xiao: **"Takumi?" *_looks at him and his friends_* "What are you doing here?"

**Takumi**: "The same reason as you, to watch a movie."

**Ken**: _*snickers*_ "She's pretty."

**Daichi:** "Tch, Too pretty…."

**Takumi:** "Wanna join us?"

He moved closer to her with a devious smirk upon his lips…

"We could watch the movie, then maybe after that we could go back to my place and…."

He backed her into a wall….

**Xiao**: "Ahem, No thanks."

**Takumi:** "Aw, why not kitty?" *starts to _slowly to lean in*_

**Xiao:** "Don't make me hurt you Takumi." *_glares daggers at him.*_

**Takumi:** "Hahaha!" *_steps back and has a good laugh*_ "You? Hurt me? Yeah, I don't think that's even possible…how could a small girl like you hurt me?"

(Obviously, he's never seen her fight in the tournament or even heard of her mad marital arts skills)

**Daichi:** "Oooo I better run." _*laughs*_

**Ken**: "Yeah me too, I don't want her to give me a cat scratch."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

Grah… these stupid bitches are ticking me off! I don't want to mess my outfit up today.

**Takumi**: "Come on kitty, let's start the night off right. You know you want to hook up with me. I'll make it feel good for you, so you don't have to worry about anything."

As he walked towards her again, they heard a door fly open and multiple footsteps shuffle out. Hwoarang, Lei, Forest and Jin stood tall as they saw Xiaoyu facing the mischievous group.

**All 4 men**: "Crowned Princess!"

Without hesitation, Hwoarang, Lei and Forest sprang into action. They combined their attacks and took Daichi and Ken out in no time. Jin shielded Xiao and stood in front of her in a protective stance, while the other three surrounded Takumi from behind.

Without moving a muscle, he spoke to her…

**Jin:** "Did this peasant lay his hands on you Princess?"

**Xiao**: "No…."

**Jin:** "Good….if he did, he would've been executed on the spot."

**Takumi**: "What the hell is going on? Are these your body guards or something Xiaoyu?"

**Jin**: "You are NOT permitted to talk to the Princess! And do not call her by her name, you disrespectful idiotic moron."

T**akumi**: "And who the hell are you? I can talk to her if I want to!"

Lei signals the prince for permission to knock the obnoxious man out, and was granted the right to do so. So while Takumi was still blabbering on, he quietly snuck up behind him and striked him on the neck (pressure point). Soon enough, Takumi fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Jin:** *_turns around to face her*_ "Are you alright Xiao?" *_gently grabs her shoulders*_

**Xiao:** *_nods*_ "Yeah, he didn't physically do anything to me…..thanks for the help."

He pulled her into a warm embrace after she was finished talking, which caught her by surprise. At first, she stood there but slowly started to raise her arms up to lightly wrap them around his waist. He held the back of her head with one hand and the other was resting on the mid of her back. Even though her encounter with Takumi and his friends wasn't violent in any way, he still took it very seriously as if they had committed a crime against her. He couldn't help but feel this way because after all, to him she was still his royal wife.

_*He took a step back and looks down at her.*_

**Jin:** "I knew I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry."

**Xiao:** "No it's okay, really…"

**Jin**: "It's not Princess….maybe we should just go home and watch a movie?"

**Xiao**: *_slowly nods*_ "Yeah, okay we can do that. I have some popcorn at home."

**Jin**: *nods, then _looks back at the other three_* "Change of plans men, we are going to be watching a movie back at home."

**Hwoarang**: *_glaring down at Takumi*_ "Fine with me."

**Forest:** *_kicks ken's foot*_ "Dirty bastard…..Oh yes, that is a good plan your highness."

**Lei**: "What shall we do with these violators?"

**Jin:** "I have an idea."

**10 minutes later…**

**Takumi:** *_wakes up*_ "Erghmm….huh…" *_opens eyes*_ "Why can't I move? Daichi? Ken? Guys?!"

**Daichi:** "Waaaaaahh, finally your awake Takumi! I can't untie these ropes!"

**Ken**: "My hands are stuck!"

Takumi looked down and saw that he was tied to the arm of a tall oak tree. Then looked at his friends and saw they were tied up the same way.

**Takumi:** "What the hell?! Who did this?"

**Ken:** "I think it was Xiaoyu's bodyguards!"

**Daichi:** "Wahhh….I should've stayed home today! Help Mama, help!"

* * *

**Lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapters so far!**

**Thank you for keeping up with this story. ^_^ **

**Next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	9. Realization

**2 days later…**

The fun group of five had been playing video games all afternoon. Hwoarang and Forest had been at each other's throats, trying to beat each other in a racing game while Lei had been quietly reading a detective book from Xiao's bookshelf. Jin and Xiao had been chatting and watching Hwoarang and Forest play their game until her phone started ringing.

**Xiao**: *_answers*_ "Hello?"

**Miharu:** "Heey girl!"

**Xiao:** "Oh, hi Miharu."

**Miharu:** "Listen, I'm hosting a rockin' party tonight. You have to come okay?"

**Xiao:** "Uhmm….I don't know…. I've already got plans with someone else and …"

**Miharu:** "Oh, well you can invite them too! It'll be fun, the more people the better I always say."

**Xiao:** "Well…I've got to ask them first, hold on." *_puts the call on hold*_

"Hey guys."

**Jin:** "Listen up men, the Princess is speaking."

*_Hwoarang and Forest paused their game and Lei stops reading.*_

**Xiao:** "Well, my friend invited us to a party tonight. Would you like to go? Or just stay here eat take-out pizza?"

**Jin:** "A party? What type?"

**Xiao**: "Just a casual party."

**Jin**: *_nods*_ "Shall we take a chance and attend?"

**Hwoarang**: "Yes! Party time."

**Xiao:** "Okay, I'll tell her." *_presses the unmute button*_ "Okay Mimi, we'll see you later then."

**Miharu:** "Awesome! My boyfriend will be here tonight so you'll get to meet him! See ya later."

**Xiao:** "Bye." *_hangs up*_

**With the Present Jin….**

He's been stressing over those words ever since he heard them in his head. Why couldn't he just ignore them and continue on with his plans? Why? Xiaoyu has been on his mind lately too, he kept picturing her hurt expression while she stood in the rain looking after him as his car left her behind. When he left, he didn't think much about her or her feelings on his decision. But now, thinking back on that rainy day, he felt horrible. She offered to sit down and listen to his problems but he refused and left her.

**Jin**: _*laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.*_ "I should've given it a chance and stayed with her…..I should've talked with her before storming off"

**Back with the Present Jin….**

Now that it was near the hour that the darkness covered the sky, everyone loaded into the car and headed off towards Miharu's house.

Her house was a decent sized house decorated with pretty flowers and roses outside, there were many cars parked outside in front of her house. Xiao and her gang of four walked in and included themselves into the middle of the party. In her large living room were people dancing and jamming to the techno music that played loudly. Everyone had a red cup in hand and smiles plastered upon their faces, the atmosphere was simply pure fun.

**Miharu:** "Xiao! There you are pretty doll, come meet my boyfriend." _*pulls her arm and leads her away to the kitchen*_

**Xiao:** *_looks at Jin*_ "Wait…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was in the kitchen. Miharu grinned as she stood next to her tall handsome boyfriend.

**Miharu:** "This is Ichiro."

**Xiao**: "Pleased to meet you, I'm Xiaoyu."

**Ichiro:** *_shakes her hand*_ "Same here."

**Miharu**: "Are you enjoying yourself Xiao?"

**Xiao:** *_slightly smiles_* "Yeah."

**Miharu:** "Who'd you come with?"

**Xiao**: "Oh just four of my friends."

**Miharu**: "Where are they?"

**Xiao:** "They're over…." *_looks back, but they were nowhere to be found* "_Somewhere…"

**Miharu:** *_giggles_* "I guess they went their own ways."

**Xiao:** "Yeah, I'll go find them. See ya later."

**Miharu**: "Okay."

**5 minutes later…**

She eventually found Hwoarang, Lei and Forest, but couldn't reach them because they were all surrounded by a group of girls in different parts of the room.

**Xiao**: *_quietly laughs to self*_ "Of course. I wonder where Jin is."

She continued her search to the backyard and finally found who she was looking for. Jin was outside drinking some fruit punch. She slightly smiled and started heading out towards him but stopped in her tracks when she saw Christie Montiero approach him.

**Outside with Jin….**

**Christie: **"Hi there." *_Smirks*_

**Jin:** *_looks at her with an uninterested glance* "_Hello."

**Christie:** "You're Jin right? I'm Christie, we fought in the Tekken tournament together."

**Jin**: "We have?"

**Christie**: *_laughs_* "Yes of course, you don't remember me? Even though you beat me…but I have no hard feelings." *_places a hand on his buff chest* _"Has anyone ever told you that you're just dripping with sexiness?" *_smiles seductively*_

Xiaoyu's face dropped as she watched Christie seduce him, even though she considered him a friend she felt angry and hurt inside. She continued to watch.

**Jin:** *_removes her hand*_ "Do not touch me in such manner you strange woman. You wreak of alcohol."

**Christie:** "Don't tease me babe." *_wraps her arms around his neck and reaches up in an attempt to kiss him*_

**Jin:** "Whoa, what are you doing you insolent wench!?" *_tries to escape her tight grip*_

By now, Xiaoyu's cheeks were bright red and steam was pouring out of her ears, now that her glare was set on Christie nothing could stop her now. She stomped her way out to them and grabbed a cupcake off a table on her way.

**Christie:** "Kiss me…" _* closes eyes and puckers lips*_

Before she could plant her pink lips onto Jin's, her mouth was stuffed with a huge cupcake. Xiao had smacked the cupcake onto her face with so much force that she actually fell back.

"Bleghhhhhh." *_falls backwards*_

**Xiao**: "Hmp." *_storms off.*_

**Jin:** "Princess wait up!" *_follows after her*_

She sat herself down on the front steps of Miharu's home and stared at the green grass with emotion filled thoughts. Only a few seconds later, the Prince found her and sat down with her.

**Jin:** "Xiao, that insolent woman grabbed me and tried to…"

**Xiao:** "I know."

**Jin:** "I'm sorry…."

**Xiao:** "Don't be sorry….it's her fault. I saw everything."

Silence….

**Jin**: "Believe my words…..I would NEVER share a kiss with anyone else but…."

She turned her head to look at him but was surprised to see that he was looking directly at her with such a soft loving gaze. She blushed madly at the sight of his expression.

**Jin:** "Princess…"

Her voice softened…

**Xiao:** "Yeah?"

He closed his eyes and leaned in; she closed her eyes and also leaned in a bit until their lips met.

**With the Present Jin….**

**Jin**: *_roaming the internet for news articles*_ "Ugh…."

Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation on his lips. This made him sit up straight in his chair and touch his them.

"What the heck….."

**Back with the Past Jin….**

After a good while, he broke their kiss and looked into her eyes.

**Jin**: "No one but you."

**Xiao:** *shyly _smiles*_ "That's good to know."

1 hour later…

After the two had their fair share of fun inside with Miharu and the other guests, they pulled the other three away from the girl groups and left the party. As soon as they got home, all except Jin fell fast asleep in their beds. He stayed up and mediated, he was once again trying to connect with his future self. He took a deep breath and let his mind wander.

**Back with the Present Jin…**

He layed fast asleep on his bed, not dreaming of anything. He slept peacefully, until he heard that same familiar voice again…

(**Past) Jin**: 'Awake from your revenge and come back to the place you belong.'

**Jin**: 'Who are you?'

**(Past) Jin:** 'I am you….from long ago. I am here to help you.'

**Jin**: 'How?'

**(Past) Jin**: 'Kazuya isn't important right now…..you will have a chance to encounter him, but not now. When the time is right, you will make you attack on him and she will be there with you to support and have your back.'

**Jin**: 'How do you know this isn't the right time to face Kazuya? He could escape and….'

**(Past) Jin:** ' I have defeated Kazuya as you will defeat him in your near future….but not alone. She was there with me and she will be there with you as well.'

**Jin:** 'Xiao?'

(**Past) Jin:** "Fix your mistake and come back here at once."

**Jin:** 'Hold on…what about….'

**(Past Jin):** 'Join her back here before it's too late….' *_voice fades away*_

_*He woke up and sat up on his bed.*_

**Jin:** "I've got to get back to Tokyo."

* * *

**He finally came to his senses!**

**Next chapter will be up asap. :)**

**Thanks 4 reading**


	10. Going Back Home

**The very next morning….**

(The present) Jin woke up early this morning around 6 AM and left his luxurious hotel in a hurry. He had to get travel by car since he suddenly changed his plans and had no patience to wait for his private jet to arrive. All he knew at the moment was that he needed to get to Tokyo as soon as possible. Seeing Xiaoyu was the first thing on his to do list as soon got there. He would be there around 11pm at this rate.

It's been nearly three weeks of fun in Xiaoyu's household, all thanks to her new friends. Before they showed up, her life was kind of boring as she would describe it. All she did before was wake up, go help her Grandpa at his restaurant, come home and read or watch t.v., go to her friends parties every now and then and go back home and sleep.

Back with the Past Jin….

**Xiao**: *_wakes up on the futon*_ "I thought I went upstairs." *_yawn*_

**Hwoarang:** *_opens his eyes and looks around*_ "Am I under your coffee table?"

**Lei:** *_crosses his legs as he sits on the floor*_ "Indeed you are."

**Forest**: *_stands up*_ "Hahaha, I feel asleep in the chair."

**Jin**: *_sits up on the futon*_ "It appears we have slept together on the couch Princess."

**Xiao**: *_blushes*_ "So, I guess we all crashed after the party."

**Hwoarang**: "I know I did, those pretty maidens were all over me yesterday."

**Forest:** "Me too, my group was bigger than yours."

**Hwoarang:** "Buwahaa….quit trying to make stuff up. You only had a few in your group."

**Forest**: "Who's making stuff up you bobble head? You're the one who's making stuff up."

**Hwoarang:** "Oh-ho! I would never make up something like that you prehistoric gorilla."

**Jin:** *_yawn*_ "Quit fighting this instant."

**Forest & Hwoarang**: "Sorry your highness."

**Hwoarang: "**I have one more question though….Princess, which one did you think had more maidens?"

**Xiao:** *_giggles_* "Honestly, I think Lei had more."

_*Lei's cheeks slightly turn red as he cleared his throat.*_

**Hwoarang:** "Lei?!"

**Forest**: "But he's the quiet serious one! How could he get more maidens?"

**Hwoarang**: "Yeah, I thought maidens usually liked a guy that was more loose and outgoing."

**Xiao**: "Not true, some girls dig his type. Other don't, it depends on the person."

**Hwoarang:** "Well, I guess you won fair and square Lei."

**Xiao**_**:**__ *laughs*_ "I'll start breakfast!" *_gets up and goes to the kitchen*_

After preparing breakfast, they all ate together happily and cleaned their dishes and silverware.

"I'm going to take a shower, I smell like party."

…**.**

**5 minutes later…**

The closer Jin got to Tokyo the, weirder everything seemed for the ancient group…..

Hwoarang was sitting on the futon, harmlessly watching t.v. with the other three men until he felt something strange happen to his hand. He looked at it and was totally shocked to see that nearly half his hand had disappeared.

**Hwoarang**: "Crowned Prince!"

**Jin:** _*looks at him, then his hand*_ "What the?!"

**Hwoarang**: "Where is my hand?!"

**Jin**: *_waves his hand through the empty space and felt nothing*_ "How did this happen?"

**Hwoarang:** "Please help me, am I dying?!"

By now, the fast rate of this invisibility had taken nearly half his body.

Suddenly Jin heard a familiar female voice in his head…

**Angel:** 'Do not fear, he is simply returning back home to your time period.'

**Jin:** 'He's not dying?'

**Angel:** 'Not at all…'

_*He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hwoarang.*_

**Jin**: "You'll be okay, please….tell the Princess I'll be home soon."

**Hwoarang**: "I'm going back home?"

**Jin**: "Yes."

**Hwoarang:** "Woo! I'll be sure to send the message your highness, see you there!"

Within a few seconds he disappeared.

**Lei:** "He's really gone back home?"

**Jin:** "Yes…."

**Forest:** "Not to question you sir, but how do you know?"

**Jin:** "Just trust me on this one, I know."

**Forest**: "Yes sir."

For the next fifteen minutes, the group of three were silent. It felt weird having only three of them left. When Xiaoyu finally came back downstairs, she looked around and saw them silently sitting on the futon watching a show. The atmosphere seemed a bit off.

**Xiao:** "Hey guys….uhm where's Hwoarang?"

**Forest: **"He left…"

**Xiao:** "Where to?"

**Jin**: "He went back home…"

**Xiao**: *_eyes widen*_ "HE'S DEAD?! OH MY GOD HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

**Jin:** "No, no Princess. Not that type of home, he went back home to our time period."

**Xiao**: "Oh…how did he go?"

**Jin:** "We're not sure how he left, he just started to disappear."

**A couple hours later around 6PM….**

After feeling a strange sensation on his arms, he found them to be missing….he called for the Prince and said his farewells to him and Xiao before he disappeared completely.

**Around 9 PM….**

The same thing happened to Forest as well, he called out to the Prince and Xiao and said his farewells before disappearing back to his time period.

As the hour went by, Xiao's stress level rose.

**Xiao:** "Jin…"

**Jin:** "Yes Princess?"

**Xiao:** "I just wanted to say…thank you for everything. Because of you I had tons of fun these past few weeks."

**Jin:** *_smiles*_ " I was just about to say the same thing."

**Xiao:** "I've never met a guy like you….someone who's as nice as you are anyways." *_looks down as she blushed*_

**Jin:** "And I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are, Xiao."

**Xiao:** _*slightly smiles as she gazed into his eyes_* "You'll probably leave soon to huh?"

**Jin**: "Yes."

With this in mind, she boldly let herself get caught in his warm embrace as she leaned onto him as they sat on the futon. He gladly accepted her and wrapped his arms around her petite body. All she could do at this point was take his scent in and smile happily as she was being held by his strong arms.

10:30 Pm….

His legs start feeling weird…

**Jin:** "Xiao…"

**Xiao:** "Hmm?"

**Jin:** "I think it's my turn."*_looks down at disappearing his legs*_

**Xiao**: "No….not yet. Please don't go." *_gently grabs his shirt*_

**Jin:** *_places his hand over hers*_ "You don't have to worry Princess, I'll be here with you once again." *_kindly smiles at her_*

**Xiao**: "You will?" *_tears start to roll down her cheeks*_

**Jin**: *_nods*_ "I promise you that, my love." *_wipes the tears from her face*_

**Xiao**: "Okay, I trust you…."

**Jin**: *_strokes her hair_* "Always remember that my love for you will be forever and beyond."

As his body started t to disappear at a rather rapid rate, he leaned in one last time and pressed his lips against hers before completely disappearing. She sat there and let the tears roll down her cheeks as she quietly thought to herself. Her house seemed empty now that her friends had gone back home….it felt a bit lonely.

**Around 11PM….**

He had finally made it back to Tokyo, and was on his way to her house. Only fifteen minutes later he was parked in front of her home. He told the chauffeur to wait for him and walked up to her doorstep with a beautiful gift in hand. After a few seconds of last minute nervousness, he rang the doorbell twice and waited.

She opened the door and was immediately surprised at his sudden appearance.

**Xiao**: "Jin?"

**Jin:** "Xiao….I'm sorry." *_holds out a big bouquet of red roses towards her*_

**Xiao**: "Oh my…."

**Jin:** "I'm sorry I left you that day….it was wrong of me. I should've stayed back and talked with you, it's just I was upset that day and I had nothing but revenge on my mind and…"

**Xiao:** "It's alright, I understand."

**Jin**: "…..Thanks."

**Xiao**: *_looks at his clothes_* "Did you just come back?"

**Jin:** "Well er…..yeah."

**Xiao**: _*quietly giggles*_ "Wanna come in and have some tea or something?"

**Jin:** *_quickly nods_* "Yes please."

She stepped aside and let him in, and closed the door behind them.

After settling in, he sat down and talked with her over a nice hot cup of green tea. He finally felt that he was back on the right track; that familiar voice helped him open his eyes and see what he was missing. They spent a few hours talking to one another about countless topics and events they heard or seen. They really got along like it was 'meant to be' or something. *_wink wink*_

**Jin:** "I better get going….I've bothered you long enough." *_slightly smiles*_

**Xiao**: *_looks at clock, which read 2AM *_ "Oh I didn't even know it was this late."

_They get up off the futon and walk towards the door._

**Jin**: *_turns around_* "Xiao…"

**Xiao:** "Yes?"

**Jin:** "If you'd like…maybe we could go out together sometime?"

**Xiao**: _*blushes_* "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Jin**: "Great…..I'll call you tomorrow then."

**Xiao:** "Okay."

He opened the door to leave but turned around and surprised her with a sly kiss to the cheek. After his move, he walked out as he waved goodbye to her. She stood there, with cheeks as red as the roses he's given her as she watched him step into the back of his car and wave at her happily before leaving.

* * *

**It's not the end yet!**

**I have one more chapter for you. :)**


	11. Forever

**Yo guys! I know it's been a couple days since I updated but here's the last chapter anyways! xD **

**Just to explain before any confusion occurs... **

**The Dynasty era Jin had traveled and stayed in the Modern World for about 5-6 weeks. While in the Dynasty era, only a few hours had passed since his disappearance. **

**Anyways, please Read, Enjoy, and Review. :) **

* * *

**Back into the Ancient/Dynasty era…..**

Though it's only been a few hours in this time period, everyone was still searching for the Crowned Prince.

**Xiao:** "No matter how many hours pass, I will not give up until I find my husband! Hwoarang, any updates from the others?"

Silence….

**Xiao**: "Hwoarang?" *_looks back to only see Miharu behind her.*_

**Miharu:** *_looks back*_ "He appears to not be here anymore."

**Xiao**: "Where did he…..where did those three men run off to?"

**Miharu**: "I don't know your highness…..Lei, Hwoarang and Forest were just here a minute ago before we turned the corner back there."

**Xiao:** "They must've went to search for him on their own…..Come, let's go to the garden."

They walked a bit farther down the hall until they met with two giant doors that led out to the palace's garden. Before she stepped out she saw someone lying in the middle of the path.

"Hwoarang?!"

**Hwoarang:** *_rubbing head*_ "Ow….that hurt." *_looks up at her_* "Crowned Princess?...Oh! Crowned Princess!"

(_Hwoarang's thoughts)_

I must be back home by the looks of this place and the Crowned Princess's clothes.

**Xiao:** *_holds out a hand to help him up_* "Are you alright? I thought you were following behind us."

**Hwoarang:** *_takes her helping hand and stands_* "Thank you. I uh….I was…. I thought I heard something out here so I came to check what it was. I used the other hallway to get here."

**Xiao**: "Oh, okay then. Have you heard any updates from the others?"

**Hwoarang**: "Actually yes, the Crowned Prince will be joining us shortly."

**Xiao:** *_grabs his shoulders*_ "He's coming back?!"

**Hwoarang:** *_eyes widen from shock_* "Y-yes your highness…he's on his way back."

**Xiao**: "That's fantastic! Where shall we meet him?"

**Hwoarang:** "Uh…well I'm not sure about the exact location. But we'll know when he arrives. He's most likely going to let everyone know he's back. You know how the Crowned Prince is."

**Xiao**: *_slightly smiles*_ "Yes, he loves to let everyone know of his presence. Very well then, I shall wait it out. Miharu."

**Miharu:** "Yes Princess."

They leave him and head out to the main room to wait on his return.

**Hwoarang**: "Whew…..the Princess sure has an intimidating stare."

No later than 15 minutes, Lei and Forest appeared in the Palace's garden area. Forest ended up landing in a bush while Lei peacefully landed on the soft grass. They awoke to Hwoarang's voice.

**Lei:** *_holds head*_ "Ouch."

**Forest:** "OUCH! Why do I always land in weird places?! A shrub? Really?"

**Lei:** *_stands up*_ "Are we back in the correct time period?"

**Hwoarang**: "You sure are. Welcome back guys."

**Forest:** *_gets out of the bush and brushes his-self off*_ "Ugh." *_looks around*_ "Awesome, we're back home."

**Hwoarang**: "Dude, I already informed the Crowned Princess that his highness will be back soon, so there's no need to say anything until he arrives."

**Lei:** "Good to know, we can finally relax."

**Forest**: "Great!"

**5 minutes later….**

Finally, the person who everyone has been frantically searching for has finally arrived back home, safe and sound. He laid on the soft grass and breathed in the familiar smell of his beloved palace.

**Jin**: "Home….."

As he opened his eyes to see if he was really back home, his eyes met with his fellow comrades. They all looked down at him with amused looked upon their faces.

**Lei:** "Welcome home your Highness."

**Hwoarang**: "I'm glad you made it back safely."

**Forest**: "Everyone is waiting for you in the main room."

He smiled as he listened to their words, then got up and dusted his-self off.

**Jin:** "I'm glad to see you all once again. Let's go and greet everyone."

The three elite men nodded their heads and followed the Crowned Prince to the Palace's main room. As soon as the Prince stepped foot into the room, everyone that was waiting stood up and cheered loudly at the sight of him. Seeing their faces overwhelmed him, all he could do at this point was smile. But once the person he missed and loved so dearly stepped out from behind the crowd of palace workers, his smile softened. He ran to her and embraced her into one of his warm hugs she loved so much. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek where he had just planted his kiss.

**Jin**_**:**_ "Princess, I've missed you so much…."

**Xiao: **"I missed you more! Where have you gone off to?"

**Jin:** "I'll tell you later, Princess."

After apologizing to everyone for leaving so suddenly without telling anyone about it, he left with the Princess to talk with her privately in his room. The elite group watched the royals leave the large crowded room.

**Hwoarang:** "Ya' know guys, I think I might miss that modern world. There was 'hot chicks' and 'awesome' music."

**Forest:** "Indeed the 'chicks' were definitely 'hot' and the music was 'awesome!' I think I'm going to miss Xiaoyu though."

**Hwoarang**: "What do you mean Xiaoyu? We have a Xiaoyu here as well."

**Forest:** "I know but they seem a bit different, personality wise. The Xiaoyu here is a tiny bit more calm and collected than the one in the future."

**Hwoarang:** *_thinks for a second*_ "You're right. You're quick to analyze things."

**Forest:** "I know, cause I'm just that good." *_snickers*_

**Hwoarang:** "Oh look who's showing off now?! Just one little compliment and he's over here showing off his 'skills' Pfffthahahaha!"

**Forest:** "Tch whatever."

**Hwoarang:** "Hahaha…hey what about you Lei? Are you going to miss the modern world?"

**Lei:** "No."

**Forest**: "Why?"

**Lei:** "I like where I am now, traditional music and books. The old language and writings, the clothes and surroundings we have here are just what I like."

**Hwoarang**: "Boo. you're so old school dude."

**Forest**: "Boooring, I liked it when my ears would thump after I listened to that rockin' techno music."

**Lei**: "Say what you want. But I like what I like, now if you'll excuse me." *_walks away*_

**Hwoarang**: "What's up with him? He's just mad cause he's sooo traditional."

**Forest:** "Hahaha, I guess he just likes where he belongs."

Lei thought to himself as he walked away calmly from his annoying comrades , 'I will actually miss the modern-day style, loud thumping music, the beautiful maidens dressed in weird clothing…and the loud mouthed Xiaoyu.'

**Inside the Prince's bedroom….**

With his eyes closed, he sat comfortably on the large white couch with one arm draped around his loving wife who was leaning close against his built body.

**Xiao:** "What is captivating your thoughts honey?"

**Jin:** *_opens eyes an_

* * *

_d looks at her*_ "Everything, my love. All my experiences and adventures I've been through in my life."

**Xiao:** "Ah. Reminiscing….."

**Jin:** "Ya'know Xiao….I'm so glad to have met you and have you as my beautiful wife." _*smiles down at her*_

She looked up at him and blushed at the way he said her name in such a loving manner. Ultimately, she gave him a gracious smile as she nuzzled her nose into his neck and rested against him.

A familiar female voice spoke to him in a gentle tone inside his eased mind…

**Angel:** "You have successfully united two missing puzzle pieces of your future Jin….live well and take care young Prince."

He closed his eyes and smiled, after her gentle voice faded away. Hearing those words gave him confidence in knowing that she would be his forever, in this life and the many lives that are to come in the future.

* * *

Yup it's end. LOL

I hope you enjoyed my idea/story, it was fun to make.

Thank you for reading! :) Have a blessed and wonderful day lovelies

* * *

_I will still be adding more Tekken stories but I will also start posting Naruto Shippuden stories! (I totally love this series!)_

_If you enjoy that series then come and see what I have to offer. :) :)_

_Again, thank you taking your time to read my story._

_See you in the next story! _


End file.
